1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power plug assemblies and, more specifically, to a power plug assembly which houses a plug in such a manner as to be lifted up when plugged into an AC outlet.
2. Description of the Background Art
A well known conventional type power plug assembly is one of which includes a plug which is lifted up, by 90 degrees, to be plugged into an AC outlet before use. The plug is arranged in a pivotally movable fashion in the body of assembly, and housed therein when not in use.
In such a conventional power plug assembly, a plug base and the body are arranged so that play therebetween is reduced. Friction is generated between the plug base and the body to hold the plug in a state ready to be plugged into the AC outlet. This is done to reduce the number of components of the assembly and to simplify the structure thereof. Some of the conventional power plug assemblies include engagement mechanisms for each of the plug base and the body which are partially made of resin. When the plug is pivotally moved to some extent, those two engagement mechanisms engage each other with the help of the elasticity of the resin, thus enabling the plug to be held and to remain in a plugged-in state with the AC outlet.
In the conventional power plug assembly, the plug is held in the plugged-in state due to friction generated between the plug base and the body, or the elasticity of the resin of the engagement mechanisms. In this manner, however, the plug (terminal) remains exposed from the body after use, and the plug needs to be manually pushed back into the body. If the plug is not pivotally moved enough to be housed back in the body, the plug still remains exposed, thus resulting in malfunction if something bumps against the plug.
For the power plug assembly that utilizes the elasticity of the resin for engagement, if the plug is lifted-up and pushed-back too often, the resin part may gradually wear out, and finally may not stay in a desired position.